Impossible Spell
by SaintMissAnnaMoon
Summary: Pod wpływem kogoś kto został zaklasyfikowany jako "martwy" Hermiona zaczyna bawić się w niebezpieczną grę rozgrywaną między nią i jej mężem "mimo woli" a ministerstwem Magii , Zakonem Feniksa , Voldemortem i całą resztą czarodziejskiego świata. Jeśli weszłaś między wrony musisz krakać tak jak one- będąc kobietą powiązaną z antycznym rodem Black , nie można uniknąć tego powiedzenia


Nim zaczną się rozdziały proszę o jedno.  
Zapomnijcie o całej 7 części i chyba ostatniej połowie 6 tomu.  
Zapomnijcie o cząstkach duszy Voldemorta i o śmierci Dumbledore'a z Severusem.

Chcąc opisać ogólny klimat tej historii mogłabym użyć pewnego cytatu ,który wydaje mi się dzisiaj , po napisaniu dwunastu rozdziałów, bardzo właściwym

"Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred. How did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us? That we now send our children into the world like we send young men into war, hoping for their safe return. But knowing that some will be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?"

Jednak dodam coś głębiej

**Hermiona Granger po prostu nie miała talentu do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.**

**Zawsze w czołówce… oprócz tych zajęć, nawet przyglupi Ron był od niej lepszy.**

**Cóż, może winą było złe podejście do tematu?**

**Pod uważnym okiem „męża mimo woli" Hermiona odkrywa niepokojącą przeszłość i kłamstwa sięgające początków Hogwartu. **

**Zostaje adeptką Starej Magi, pierwotnej i kapryśnej siły ,którą założyciele przekazują swoim potomką poprzez więzy krwi, wiążące nawet po śmierci. **

**Opętana wizją zabicia Vodemorta , nieświadomie daje początki całkiem nowej rewolucji , nowemu porządkowi ,nieświadomie karmiąc klątwę i walcząc o wygranie zakładu rozciągniętego na przestrzeni stuleci.**

**Czemu czystokrwiści tak walczą o zachowanie czystości krwi?**

**Co musisz zastawić i jakie są konsekwencje by dzierżyć władzę i nie oszaleć? **

**Hermiona krok po kroku odkrywa ,że nic nie jest takie jak powinno a magia to niebezpieczna zabawka w rękach mściwej kobiety.**

**Najgorsze jednak ,gdy „Szlama" idealnie odnajduje się w świecie sztywnych czystokrwistych i…zaczyna doskonale rozumieć ideę czystej krwi.**

**Tysiącletnia tradycja może zostać drastycznie zachwiana ,gdy jedna młoda kobieta zaczyna zadawać niewygodne pytania a umarli chętnie odpowiadają.**

**Niedoszła Panna Granger zaczyna rozumieć ,że tak naprawdę nie ma dobra i zła.**

**Jest tylko potęga i ci, którzy są zbyt słabi, by po nią sięgnąć… a przynajmniej tak uważa jej mąż, a wszak każda czystokrwista winna słuchać swego męża.**

**Nie ważne czy psychopata z niego czy tylko szaleniec.**

**paring HermionaxRegulus**

**Główną inspiracją na postać Regulusa jest ten konkretny fragment :**

**"He was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it. When he walked in every woman's head turned, everyone stood up to talk to him. He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself. I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could  
offer a man as magnificent as him. And in that way I understood him and I loved him. I loved him, I loved him, I loved him. And I still love him. I love him."**

**a na Hermione:**

**(…)I was always an unusual girl, my mother told me that I had a chameleon soul. No moral compass pointing me due north, no fixed personality. Just an inner indecisiviness that was as wide as wavering as the ocean. And if I said that I didn't plan for it to turn out this way I'd be lying- because I was born to be the other woman. I belonged to no one- who belonged to everyone, who had nothing- who wanted everything with a fire for every experience and an obssesion for freedom that terrified me to the point that I couldn't even talk about- and pushed me to a nomadic point of madness that both dazzlez and dizzied me.(…)"**

Historia jest również publikowana na blog onet ale chciałam rozszerzyć historię , poprawić ją tu nim dodam tam.

Cóż...spróbować nie zaszkodzi.


End file.
